Forever?
by LovinLife4ever
Summary: I thought for a minute, what should I say? Should I tell the truth? I mean, really, would it make a difference? Then something in my head spoke up. ‘It’s too late… I might as well tell him anyways.’Troypay now a twoshot
1. Forever?

A/N: Okay… oneshot… maybe twoshot I dunno, tell me what you think… be brutally honest. Implied Troypay

"Five! Four! Three! Two! ONE!" About a thousand students screamed from around the school. "SCHOOL'S OUT!" That just about says it all doesn't it?"

I was standing across the room from him, Troy I mean. He was with Gabriella, as always. It's not that I had anything against her, she was nice, smart and funny. Everything anyone could ever want. She was perfect, in every way. And she made him happy, which was good.

"Shar! Chad owes me twenty bucks! He said I couldn't make it through the year." It was Ryan.

"Yeah, you can go remind him if you want." I said.

"Thanks Shar!" He said running off.

Maybe it was just supposed to be this way, like in all the movies. The shy braniac with the heart of gold gets the guy and the mean ice witch is left wondering what could have been. Great, now I sound like a country song, just what I need.

At the front entrance they were handing out the yearbooks, on the front it said 'East High: Years to Remember'. Yeah right, more like years that you wished that you spent stressing more over bumping into someone in between classes than you did about midterms or what ever. Unless you were Gabriella, in which case midterms were your life, that and Troy Bolton. There I go again! For some reason I just can't bring my self to hate her. I mean, all she did was fall for the wrong guy, or more likely _I_ fell for the wrong guy. But either way, she got Troy.

"Hey Sharpay! Sign my year book?" Zeke asked.

"Sure, I'll trade you." I said handing him my year book.

_Zeke, you rock almost as much as your crème Brule! Just kidding, much love- Sharpay ___ I wrote into his year book.

I passed his book back as soon as he gave me mine. _Sharpay, I spent an awful lot of time hiding the glass that broke every time you tried to hit a new high note, don't let it go to waste. Go for it- Zeke _I smiled at his response, we had become really good friends, I had to find ways to avoid date offers but still, over all Zeke rocked.

"Thanks Shar." He said.

"Anytime." I said plainly.

"Okay… bye." He said sensing that I was in a bad mood.

"Hey Sharpay!" Kelsi said with Jason following her.

"Hey Kels, sign?" I asked handing her my yearbook.

"Duh!" She said handing me hers.

_Kelsi, your stories are more touching than Dickens, more understandable than Shakespeare, and more thought provoking than Dr. Seuss, don't stop writing them! LYLAS – Sharpay ___ I smiled at what I wrote and gave Kelsi her year book back.

_Sharpay, You are the most dramatic girl in school! This means you are most likely to take over the world. You rock- Kelsi P.S. When you do take over the world, can have New York?_ I laughed. Kelsi had really come out of her shell. And I was happy for her. I just wasn't quite in the jump for joy mood.

"Ryan! I'm signing your yearbook!" I said.

"But we live in the same house! What's the point?" He asked, he was over with Chad and Taylor.

"I dunno, I just want to okay?" I said, shoving my yearbook in his face.

"Fine, just sign mine too." He mumbled.

"Duh!" I said. _Ryan, you rock, but the whole hat thing is getting kind of old. Lot's of smilez – Sharpay ___

"You gave me advice on the hats too?" Ryan complained. I rolled my eyes and looked in my year book. _Sharpay, THIS IS POINTLESS! Love ya – Ryan_

"Ha-ha you're hilarious." I said sarcastically.

"Want to sign mine Sharpay?" Taylor asked.

"Sure." I said. I traded year books with her and started writing. _Taylor, you're smart, stubborn, and you do what it takes to get the job done, sounds genius to me. Rock the math camp – Sharpay ___

_Sharpay, You and I are polar opposites, but we can agree that we are not spending vaca at a smelly gym watching the team train. Save me! – Taylor _I laughed. "Let me guess, intense summer training program and full time couple?" I asked.

"Yes." She said. "Please help me."

"No can do. I'm going to LA for the summer to intern in Hollywood." I said.

"Lucky… you don't have a boy friend who makes you stay after the games and watch him play every single day!" Taylor complained.

"If I did it would be worth it." I said sadly. Going back to Troy land in my head.

"See Taylor! Just for that I'll sign your yearbook." Chad joked.

"Yeah, sure why not." I said. I gave my book to him and opened up his. _Chad, we all love the fro, don't let anyone cut it off. HAGS – Sharpay ___

I got my book back and looked at what he wrote. _Shar, You're the most awesome mountain lion ever. Have fun in Hollywood – Chad_ I laughed. He was referring to this thing he said months ago about comparing me to a mountain lion.

"Thanks guys, I'm going to go signature hunting." I said. I walked aimlessly around for some time, most of the signatures I got were date offers and asking for fashion advice. I really wasn't thinking about that though, my mind was stuck on Troy, what was wrong with me? I mean we haven't talked in forever, well, not like we used to. We were best friends until someone better and nicer and funner than me came along.

I was just drifting around thinking about what he promised ten years ago. 'Friends forever, nothing will ever change that, not the NBA, not Hollywood not even the third most awesome girl in the world, right after you and my mom of course.' I smiled at how I somehow remembered his exact words, but then again, I didn't want to remember those words, they just sort of followed me when ever I thought about him. Great, now I'm turning back into a country song, oh joy.

I was busy 'drifting' when I crashed into a pole, smooth, I know. I pretty much stumbled back then fell. "Hey! Are you okay?" Someone asked.

I squinted, it was Gabriella she put out her hand for me. "Yeah, just… distracted." I said taking her hand and pulling myself up.

"You took a pretty big fall, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said. "So…" I started, as you can tell this was somewhat awkward. "What are you going to do over summer vacation?" I asked.

"I'm staying here. Troy and I are spending the summer together, it's going to be really special for me, he is my first boyfriend you know." She said shyly.

"That's great. Troy and you seem pretty happy together." I said.

"We are." Gabriella smiled and looked like she was thinking happy thoughts, making me a little less happy. "So what are your plans for vacation?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, just an internship at Hollywood." I said, it seemed less appealing than it did the day before for some reason.

"Wow! Congrats!" She said.

"Yeah, it should somewhat help my acting career." I smiled, maybe getting away from my life for a few months would be a good thing. Especially in the acting capitol of the world.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Troy, I didn't even notice that we were walking towards him.

"Sharpay is interning in Hollywood over the summer! Tell him Sharpay!" Gabriella squealed. It almost made me feel bad that I was madly in love with her boyfriend because she was so happy for me.

"What she said." I shrugged.

"Wow, Albuquerque won't be the same without you." He said, though I could tell that he was just saying it because he felt like he owed it to me to say something nice after ignoring me for a year.

"Don't worry, you won't notice I'm gone." I said, before I realized the truth in that statement.

At first Troy looked scared, as if he thought I meant it in a literal way, but then he calmed down when he realized that it was just a saying. "Um… do you want to sign my year book?" Gabriella asked, feeling cut out of the conversation.

"Sure." I said. I took her book and figured out something to say. _Gabriella, you rock at what you do and can be yourself, don't change that. Have a fun vacation with Troy. Yours truly – Sharpay_

I picked up my book and read what she had written. _Sharpay, you love what you do so keep going. – Gabriella _I smiled, this was a typical Gabriella thing, she left a compliment, nothing personal or funny or cute or something that would make someone remember the year. It was just a compliment. A boring compliment. Don't get me wrong, it was way nice but you could say it to anyone, it wasn't… I don't know… personalized, she probably wrote that for everyone, including Troy. "Thanks." I said plainly.

"Are you up for signing mine?" Troy asked.

"Sure." I said, trying to act bored. We traded books and Troy immediately started scribbling something into my year book. I thought for a minute, what should I say? Should I tell the truth? I mean, really, would it make a difference? Then something in my head spoke up. 'It's too late… I might as well tell him anyways.' It was the cold and ugly truth, it _was_ too late, and if I was going to say something, I would had to say it now… so I did.

"Here." Troy said handing me back my book. I looked inside. _Sharpay, Have a great summer in Hollywood. See you next year – Troy._ I blinked back tears, there was nothing wrong with what he wrote, it was just that I was on his copy list, the list people that you write the same fill in the blank message to because you have nothing else to say to them. I knew that I did the right thing with my yearbook message.

"Okay, thanks guys, I've got to go pack for Hollywood." I said with as much of a smile as I could manage to put up.

"Alright, have a nice summer." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, take care of yourself." Troy said slinging his free arm around Gabriella's waist. It was apparent that he hadn't read what I had written yet.

"Right back atcha." I said with a small half smile then I walked away.

Once I had gotten a good distance away, I heard them talking again, I stopped and despite my brain telling me to get as far away from him as possible, I stayed and hid behind a bunch of people passing by. "What did she right Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"I didn't read it… I can't." He said.

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

"Because… what if she wrote something… that I was afraid to say?" He asked.

"That makes no sense! What did you write anyways?" Gabriella asked.

"Just some random 'have a good summer' crap." He said, as if he were angry at himself.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" Gabriella asked.

Troy sighed. "No…"

"What did you want to say?" She asked.

"… I…I… I don't know." He said.

"Troy, if you don't read what she wrote then I will. This is important, you two used to be best friends!" Gabriella said, proving that even though I tried desperately to hate her, she was a good person.

Troy looked reluctant, as if he almost was afraid of what I said. "Okay." He said quietly. I watched him flip through the pages of his yearbook until he got to the signature section. He moved his finger along the page until he stopped where I must have signed. He read along the section where I had written, and I swear, I saw a tear roll down his cheek, I blinked, it must have been some kind of mistake, he stayed totally cool, not showing any emotion.

"Well? What did she write?" Gabriella asked.

Troy sighed and closed his book. "Exactly what I hoped she wouldn't." He said weakly. He seemed to regain composure then he turned to Gabriella. "Come on Gabs, let's go."

"Okay." She said and they left together.

I don't quite know how I felt at that moment, it was like I was snapped back to reality, this was it, it was over, no more false hopes or trying to talk when we both would have rather been somewhere else. It was like we had grown way apart, but in a way, we still needed each other. It was weird… like I missed him, only I felt… relieved somehow.

I was walking home alone, since Ryan decided to hang out with the guys before the party that I had spent months planning for started, it seemed like away funner idea before I got all depressed. I was throwing it, so naturally I had to be little miss sunshine when the guests arrived. But for now I could just mope. I was just walking home, thinking about stuff, like what I wrote in Troy's yearbook, I smiled when I thought about it:

_Troy, ten years ago you promised that we would be best friends forever and nothing would ever change that, but you lied, something changed that. So I just wanted to say, have a nice life. With love – Sharpay ___


	2. For Good

(A/N Okay… I decided that I could make one more chapter for this story, tell me what yah think kay?)

I was having the worst luck ever, the plane sent my luggage to Copenhagen… where ever that was and my dad forgot to pick me up, and I only had enough cab money to take me half way home. So far no one said 'Welcome back Sharpay!' or 'How was Hollywood?' My cell phone was dead and I suddenly felt like flying back to Hollywood. I mean though I do appreciate living in a suburb of no-where-ville, but Holly wood was so much… I don't know, more alive. When I was there I interned for a film maker who was a visionary… even if no one else saw his vision, he was stubborn, rude and demanding. But those were the best two months of my life, it was like I could live, no strings attached, except for one really annoying string that I wanted to lose but I also never wanted to let go. Yep, Troy Bolton.

It kind of ended in a big flop with Troy, we just stopped hanging out. And we pretended that things never changed. I stopped pretending first, with a message in his year book that Gabriella had to push him to read. Gabriella… the perfect girl for anyone… especially for him. She was the girl no one could hate, even me. She was nice, extremely nice, and all she ever did was nice. But that was the most infuriating thing! She did nothing but be nice! All the time! She said 'nice job' to everything, the closest thing she ever said an insult was 'well… it is a really interesting idea, and I love how you put it together, it seems nice!' She was talking about a math problem that Chad got wrong. He got all excited thinking it was his best work yet until I had to come over and explain that that was Gabriella speak for 'you messed up'.

I was her friend, and I still have no intensions of not being her friend, but sometimes I just want to ask her 'Do you hate anything? Do you even remotely try to have an opinion on anything? Have you ever felt anything except pure joy towards something?' but even if I did, it wouldn't do any good, she was Paula Abdul and I was and obscure mix of Simon Cowell and Idina Menzel (She was in Rent and in the Broadway production of Wicked the musical, therefore making her my hero) . That was the way it was, and it wouldn't change. We were complete opposites, but we both wanted Troy. Scratch that, Gabriella wanted Troy, how could I blame her? Troy is the best friend any one could ask for. But I actually needed him, to at least be my friend. But at the same time, I needed to get over him. There was no Troy-patch, I couldn't make a slow, careful recovery. I had to cut myself off from all the false hopes that we would ever be friends again. But they were still there. Great, now I sound like a country song! Second time this summer… typical.

Anyways, I had to walk home, five and a half miles, in heels. Not that bad if you think about it… okay, it kind of is. I was bored out of my wits, and my feet hurt too. About two miles into the walk, I heard a familiar sound, something bouncing on the pavement. Oh, please no. Please let it not be the one thing that I didn't want to see at that moment. It was. Troy was out shooting hoops, alone. It would have been so much easier if Chad was with him, but no. He was alone.

I was pretty much trapped. I didn't want to talk to him! Not now! Not after what I wrote him in his year book! I basically spelled out the fact that we weren't friends! And I couldn't go any other way. Curse one way streets. He wasn't exactly at his cutest, he was wearing a loose grey shirt and red basket ball shorts, and he didn't change by any means, the same shaggy hair style that I'd seen and admired day after day last year, and the same one that went perfectly with Gabriella's dark hair… great now I get to think about how she's with Troy and I'm not! Oh joy. Snap out of it! I'm like ten yards away from Troy and all I can think about is him and Gabriella!? Okay… the clock was ticking and I needed something to say, fast. Maybe he wouldn't notice me, okay, like that's gonna happen. I knew Troy for 12 years, and I knew that he would want to talk to me. This sucked, especially since I couldn't _not_ talk to Troy, something in my head just wouldn't pass up the opportunity.

"Sharpay? Is that you?" Troy asked. Oh crap! My mind went into overdrive, apparently so much that I forgot to stop walking… smooth, I know. The heel of my shoe got caught in the gap between the grass and pavement, taking me down backwards onto the sidewalk. "Are you okay?" He asked, running over to me, I sat up and touched the back of my head, no bump but I was having a throbbing head ache. Troy put his hand out for me, I took it. I knew this was a mistake, because now, there was like some kind of force field surrounding me, stopping me from escaping, and I was so close too.

"Hi." I said, unable to think of anything else… or really anything else that _didn't_ make me look like an idiot.

"Hi." He said with a soft laugh. Ha-ha, I fell and embarrassed myself and all I could say was 'hi'. Sounds funny to me too… NOT!

We were standing like, two inches apart, I couldn't take it, if I was going to leave, I had to do it now. "Look I-"

"About what you said…" Troy started. He had obviously thought this over too.

"What about what I said?" I asked. I didn't mean to but I asked. My mind went back into overdrive… really it never left so it was more like way-overdrive.

"Um…" Troy started. His face flushed red. He Sighed. "Why? I mean, sure we haven't talked in a while-"

"We were over." I said honestly. "And you knew it. I just… spoke up first." I said. I sounded like we were a broken up couple, which we kind of were, only in a different way.

"Listen, I know things were bad, but I never, ever wanted to lose you as a friend." He said, and there cam those words no one wanted to hear 'as a friend'. I never wanted to lose him as a friend either, I just wanted to be something… different than I friend. And as soon as that caught a hold of me, we weren't friends, a life changing, heartbreaking, devastating secret had formed, officially changing our relationship forever. I always envied Troy and Gabriella's relationship, they 'broke free' from expectation of other people. Troy and I… we never cared about other people. We were conflicted within ourselves. At least now he knew what he was breaking free of. He had the upper hand, he already broke out of our little tangled, complicated, awkward friendship, I didn't, I was still stuck with the mess I made by falling for my best friend.

"I'm sorry." I said, what else was there to say? It was all my fault in the long run.

"Huh?" He asked.

"I'm sorry I messed up everything… I'm sorry this all happened, look, I get it, we were never friends, you don't owe it to me to pretend." I said, and started to walk away.

"No! Wait…" Troy started. I stopped and turned around, I really didn't see that one coming. "It wasn't entirely your fault." He said.

"Oh yeah? Well then who's fault was it that this all happened?" I asked.

Troy took a few slow-almost cautious- steps towards me. "It was mine." He said. "I was the one who ditched you, I was the one who let people think you were so icy, and I was the one who…" He stopped. "I…" He tried again, I crossed my arms, I didn't know what he was trying to say. "I was the one who fell for you." He finally said. Whoa! Okay! That was NOT what I expected. I bet if Troy didn't start talking again then someone could have donated me to a wax museum. "Look… I'm sorry, but seriously Sharpay! You're… you! Bossy, dramatic, sarcastic, intelligent you! And I'm just me… the basket ball guy! The best friend." He said.

Okay let me just ask now… DID ANY ONE SEE THIS COMING!?!?!?!? Sorry about that… but seriously! I'm talking to myself again… SPEAK YOU IDIOT SPEAK!

"And I'm just the girl next door who left for Hollywood and didn't want to come back… until now." I said. And then there it was, our kiss. It wasn't my first kiss, but it might as well have been, it felt so, I don't know- like I just connected us, like I was floating over the empty space between us that I tried so hard to create, and I landed in his arms. (A/N Oh the cheese!)

"But… Gabriella?" I asked, if that counted as a question, he got the message though.

Troy smiled sheepishly. "It was over, almost before it started. I had a crush on someone else."

I blushed. "Oh really? It was Taylor wasn't it!?" I asked, playing along (A/N AW! Their first cutely annoying couple joke!)

"Nah… Taylor is nice, but not half as Sharpay-ish as you." He said.

"ME? Sharpay-ish!? Oh please!" I joked. Troy smiled. "But really… I don't want to hurt her." I said.

"We broke up a week after you left." He said. "It doesn't matter, we're cool."

"She sends me a zillion 'We miss you _beary _much' teddy bear E-cards and she forgets to mention that?" I asked.

Troy laughed. "She knew it… all along I guess… she though I should be the one to tell you." He said.

I smiled, like I said, she was nice… in an infuriating way. "So… how was your summer?" He asked.

He smiled back. "It's getting better."


End file.
